


Three Birds, Free Bird

by aam5ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, F/F, Lesbian, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle had been woken up in a... a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Birds, Free Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work I did in under a day a while back, and I'm actually pretty proud of the short story. Comment feedback! I'd love to hear it.

Day 1  
I woke up that morning in a large state of confusion. The room I looked around was not my own. The only thing I owned there was the skin on my bones and the clothes on the floor. The clothes on the floor? 

Getting up, I felt a bit worn and crashed, as if I had just came down from a high. The bedroom was light blue, up three stories from the ground, and extremely cold. The winter snow outside fell from the heavens like God’s dandruff.

“Morning.” A woman stood in front of me, wearing only a T shirt and her underwear. Who was she? Oh, that’s right, she’s my husband’s coworker, Mia. but why was she telling me morning in this strange place, and why do I feel like my own mind is hiding something from me?

“...h-hello.” I stammered. Blushing and brushing back my brown hair from my face, I proceeded to the pressing question on my mind. “What’s your name, and how’d I get here?”

“Wow, you’d think the woman I made love to last night would remember me.” She sighed with a sarcastic tone. I felt my heart speed up as a chill ran down my spine. Love? Last night? She had to be joking with me. She just had to be.

“I’m sorry, what’s your name, and did you say we... did...that?” I asked again. She nodded to the second question, and I saw in her deep brown eyes that it was true.

“I’m Mia Felixon.” She answered. “I know your um... husband.”

“Mia, I apologize, but I am a married woman, surely we could not have... I mean... there is just no way...” But right then, I knew there was. There was a way. Because I remembered it now. I remembered every moan filled, mindless second of it.

“When you remember, you’ll know there is one then.” She was slightly annoyed at my cluelessness. The long haired redhead proceeded to come towards me. She put her arms around my neck, and I looked away. I couldn’t back away from her now, after all we had done last night, could I? Would she be hurt, or would she understand? “You know... I’m sorry I let you come onto me last night. I’m sorry I ever even gave you more drinks. But please, please don’t tell Dimitri. It will break his heart. I could never work with him anymore, and he would never see you the same way ever again.” She leaned closer and all of a sudden, her lips were on my lips. I didn’t know how to handle it, how I should feel about it. It felt good, but it felt wrong. It was bad, but it was great. Once they were off again, we hugged. All I could think about was how I was going to make an excuse to Dimitri that snow filled afternoon.

Mia drove me home in silence. I looked out the window as she looked to the road. The slippery snow was causing trouble all throughout New York. Car accidents, power outages, and unrelenting ice were all problems. In fact, our home had just lost power a week ago. We just got it back on two days ago.

Thinking about those days where my husband and I snuggled for warmth made me sick to my stomach. He was so sweet, so kind, so understanding. He had to have a limit to how much shit I could put him through, though. This affair... this unexpected, unbelievable affair... it would break his fragile heart, tear it up into small pieces, and burn it in a fire. At least he’d be warm then.

As we pulled up to my apartment, Mia let out a sigh. Her mittened hands reached out for me, but I pretended not to notice as I was opening the car door.

“Wait!” She called out to me. I looked back. Her red nose looked so cute- wait, what was I saying?

“What is it?” I asked.

“Tell Dimitri I let you crash at my place after we had drinks last night, but tell him it was only because we were both too drunk to drive.” She offered. I looked at her and nodded. She surely had much better of a plan then I did.

Entering my home, the warmth drifted out to me and pulled my into the toasty apartment. I locked the door and actually felt relieved to be home. Dimitri came from the kitchen, a concerned look on his face.

“Where were you, Belle?” He asked. “I was calling you, but you never answered!”

Uh oh. “I must have turned off my phone when I slept last night at Mia’s place. I’m sorry. I was just too drunk to come home, and she was too. We didn’t want to bother you either, since I knew you went out last night too.”

“I came home early, you should have called.” He kissed me, and I felt my guilt getting bigger and bigger like a water balloon. “Well, I’m just glad your home. you should take your shoes off, and hang up your coat. Slip into something comfortable.” Then he went back to the kitchen. He must have been making himself something. I followed his orders, and for the rest of the day we talked and drank hot chocolate. That night, I slept next to him and hoped for the memories of the excitement of last night to fade away soon.

Day 2

That morning was uneventful. That evening was uneventful. That night was uneventful. We stayed in that Sunday, doing nothing but appreciating the heat and watching old reruns of shows like Star Trek: The Next Generation and BBC’s Doctor Who. I felt my guilt grow with each passing second of me not telling him, and at the end of the night, I felt like I had to make it up to him somehow. Maybe he was in the mood.

“Babe... I whispered as I leaned towards him. He grumbled something that I could only think of to be interest of what I wanted. “Do you want to have a bit of fun tonight? I’m awfully bored.” I tried to tousle his hair a little, but all he did was swat my hand away and tell me to go asleep. I laid on the bed, trying to push away the thought that if it was Mia, she’d totally agree to have fun with me.

Day 3

I woke up, itching for a bit of love and affection. I greeted him that morning with a kiss. He kissed me back, but only for a little while. Then he shrugged me off for the sake of work. I had work too, but later on. I wanted him to stay home with me deeply, though. I wanted to let him know I still loved him, I still adored him. Either he knew that, or he didn’t buy it.

That afternoon, I was slightly distracted with thoughts of Dimitri and Mia. My article I was trying to complete was only three quarters finished when the work day was done. Usually I would have been done with that and a quarter into the next article.

When I got home, I made sure to prepare a great dinner for Dimitri. Candlelight, pretty table cloth, fancy silverware, I made sure I had all of it. I cooked his favorite steak, which was hard to make when I wasn’t the best cook, rice, cooked vegetables, and salad. Setting up the table, I had just gotten into one of his favorite dresses of mine and trimmed my bob cut hair when he came in.

“Wow...” He murmured as I came out of the room. “You look stunning.” He smiled and kissed me. I led him to the small dining room where the food I made was. Dimitri’s smile widened. It faltered when he looked at his carry on bag, then at the meal, then at the bag again. Finally, he spoke once more. “I’m sorry, Belle, I... I have a lot of paperwork to consider and read and sign and correct tonight...”

“I’ll wait.” I immediately said. I wanted to please him, to make him happy. How else would I repay him for my cheating? He gave me a sad look.

“Belle... you didn’t have to do all this for me...” I felt his aura of pity for me. I tried to ignore it with another smile and another kiss. 

“Go on, do your paperwork. You have to be done sometime.” I glanced at the clock. It was 7 pm. Surely the work wouldn’t take too much time. 

Tick, tock, tick tock. I heard his pen writing, then stopping, then a sigh. Then a sneeze. Then I heard the candles flicker. I heard my heartbeat. I heard the pen again. I heard a car beep its horn. But nothing was as deafeningly loud as that clock’s damn tick tock, tick tock. 

Thoughts and fantasies of Mia began to dance around my mind. A whole relationship was thought up. Her kissing me goodnight. Her actually having this meal with me. Her and I sharing that passionate time we did that night three days ago. I wanted to experience it with her. I wanted to remember the feelings of that sweet night more vividly. I wanted a refresher.

I got up and told Dimitri I would be right back. He responded with a grunt. Then, I disappeared from that apartment, and revisited Mia’s own.

And I got my refresher.

Day 4  
Dimitri kept apologizing that morning for last night. I had come home at one in the morning. He had finished his work thirty minutes before that, he told me. I was packing the meal I made for him into the fridge, and stripping the table of its contents. The tablecloth was refolded, the candles replaced back onto their shelf, and the silverware placed back in their drawer. I had told my husband it was okay, that I was fine, that I should’ve asked him before if he had any plans that night. The man sighed finally, and kissed me on the cheek before retreating to his second home, which was on the couch watching sports. It was much different than my new second home.

I was more distracted at work again. The paper from last time was finished, but this new one I was on was only a quarter finished. I was lagging, falling behind because of my problem. Mia was haunting my mind.

She had a more permanent presence now. Now, she wasn’t just an accident that I’d never do again. I had done it again, and I didn’t want to stop.

Sleeping next to Dimitri while fantasizing about another person was enough of a sin. The fact that it was of my sex who is his friend was a whole new level of terrible. I felt sick to my stomach, but that didn’t stop me from thinking of dirty thoughts filled with her and not even my husband. Was I now a lesbian? If I was, how come I hadn’t known it sooner?

Day 5

Do you know what the definition of insanity is? It’s doing something over and over again and expecting a different result. I have a new definition of achieving pleasure. Doing something over and over again that you enjoy. Maybe doing this with Mia is going to help me achieve it.

I went to Mia in the morning for an actual visit. I honestly went with no sexual expectation. This is how it went.

“Mia, we should probably try to have a better relationship.” I said as I entered. She put her arm around me and led me to her living room wordlessly. She responded when we sat down.

“Like?” She crossed her legs. I looked into her eyes and wanted to just melt. They were so kind, so adorable. I felt like I was falling in love again, but I haven’t even fallen out of love with my first one yet. It was against moral rules. I knew I should’ve stopped our relationship, but I and Mia do bond in more ways than one. But with the entangled relationships, I felt strangled and stuck, like a bird in tar. I began talking to Mia about friendly relationships, and even more romantic stuff thrown in there. I tried to steer off the path of mindless love making that would only leave me with momentary pleasure. An actual companionship makes it so much better. Its like a sugarcoating to a mini tire. Enough sugar can make the bitterness go away until you bite into it.

“...I agree it is much more of a better thing.” She said. Her hand found a way to my thigh, and started working up it. I shook my head to the gesture.

“Mia, I can’t...” I said. “I shouldn’t right now. I still have to figure out what to do with Dimitri and you... he’d be devastated to find out... and with a friend too...”

“Belle...” She sounded sort of choked up. I saw the tears start to form in her eyes, and hugged her. We stayed like that, hugging, silently relieving ourselves of the inner stress that dug itself into our hearts like a meteor into a planet. And then we were kissing, and then we weren’t in the living room, and then-

So much for controlling myself.

Day 8

For the past few days, I went over to Mia’s. Sometimes it was friendly, sometimes a bit more. For me, it felt like more of a relationship, more of a bond than ever before. But as the days went on, the guilt of cheating on my husband grew and grew. He only saw me going over there as friendly and nice of me. He didn’t have a clue. Not an idea whatsoever. 

When Dimitri came home that Friday, he brought news. News that even I couldn’t believe.

“Mia broke up with her boyfriend.” He said. I stopped my reading, and put the book on the counter. I felt my nerves receive a sudden jolt. She had a boyfriend? She broke up with him?

“O-oh, I didn’t even know she was...” I paused for a minute to get myself together. “In a relationship.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t mention him much for some reason.” He put his bag down and loosened his tie. “I think his name was Pete.” Dimitri looked at me. “You look a bit pale. Something wrong?”

“No, no... I just feel bad is all.” I shook my head. He gave me a hug and a kiss.

“Let me go get undressed.” Then he disappeared into our bedroom. I held my head because it was heavy with all the thoughts piling one on top of the other. What was I going to do? I felt my heart twist and turn in discomfort. I had to talk to her. I had to. I just had-

There was a knock at the door. I didn’t even react. Dimitri came back out of room, changed, and only glanced at me before answering the door. I saw out of the corner of my eye, a man stood there. Tattooed and muscular, he looked like he was seething with rage. I looked up to see his fist make its way to my husbands face, and stood up.

“Hey, what are you doing!?” I rushed to him, and pulled Dimitri away from the man. He stumbled back with me, and I saw blood come pouring down his nose. It didn’t look broken. I glared at the man, who was now entering my home. “Get away from my husband! Who do you think you are?”

“Mia’s boyfriend, Pete.” He said in his bass deep voice. My vision slightly blurred, and my hairs all over my body stood up. Her ex? What was he- I don’t- why was he here?

“I don’t know why you’re here, buddy, but I think you’re taking your aggression out on the wrong person.” Dimitri said, holding his nose. The blood covered his fingers immediately. I slowly backed away from the both of them. 

“Oh, I know who I’m taking my aggression out on, you cheater!” The man hit Dimitri again, and I gasped. He stumbled back even more. I finally grasped what Pete said. 

“Ch-cheater?” Oh no, this can’t be happening. I should’ve ended it. I should’ve told Dimitri, I just should’ve...

“Mia said she cheated on me with a friend of hers.” He took another step towards my husband, who backed up two steps more. I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I heard her voice consoling me when I hugged her that day, telling me it was alright. My mouth tasted disgusting. I felt disgusting. I was a cheater. A dirty, lying cheater.

“I never did it!” The bloody Dimitri said. “I have a wife! I have a person I care about deeply, I never would have...”

“Well then who?” Pete yelled. “Who can it be? She doesn’t talk to many people besides you and your wife. Who can it be?” He looked heartbroken too. I could see it in his eyes. A silence entered the room for moments, occasionally broken by Dimitri’s panting. I felt a pressure in my chest built up. I felt the guilt, the water balloon beg for mercy, to not pop. I felt it scream as the water finally rushed out of the broken balloon, and I sunk to my knees.

“I did it!” I screamed. “I made your girlfriend into a cheater! I cheated on my husband!” I was crying heavily, hiccups racking my body, my very soul. The silence was no more. The balloon was no more. The secret itself was no more. 

“What?” I heard the two men say. I couldn’t repeat it. The truth was soaring through the air, and split it two. One half pierced Dimitri, the other Pete. The both stared at me as I was on my hands and knees like a helpless child. I glanced up to the men’s faces when they began helping me up. I couldn’t look at them any more. I couldn’t take the obvious hatred and betrayal in the stale heated air of the apartment. 

“Hey, Belle!” Dimitri called out. It was too late. I was gone already, out of the apartment. Soon, I was out of the building. Snow was falling again that day, and each individual snowflake synchronized their dances all the way down to the New York pavement. I felt like something escaped from me just then. it didn’t fall to the pavement, but rather went up to the cloudy sky. My t shirt and sweatpants couldn’t keep out the cold, but I didn’t care. I looked up at the sky as snowflakes settled on my skin and stung slightly. I could feel the tears almost freeze on my cheeks. I was free of my secret. Of my terrible, horrible secret.


End file.
